Romeo (Best Laid Plans)
}} Romeo is a unicorn stallion and professional medic. He is one of three protagonists of the story, Fallout: Equestria - Best Laid Plans. History Background Romeo's past is a blurry mystery, with hints of a violent and disturbing past. He indulged in cannibalism at some point and has kept it a carefully guarded secret, lest civilized ponies discover this and have him killed. He made his way to Friendship City where he set himself up as a doctor. Present Day Romeo is first shown outside the Soggy Plow bar and club, selling his services and drugs to other ponies. He sets Blue Wire's legs after they were damaged whilst fleeing the bar and robbing it, whilst everypony was distracted by a barfight, instigated by Scorch. After the bar fight, Scorch, Wire and Romeo are all detained by the Friendship City security force. Fed up with the amount of trouble the trio cause on their own, they are teamed together and ordered out into the Equestrian Wasteland to make one of the roads to Friendship City, safe to travel again. Doc Romeo realizing that one of his companions, Wire, is an addict forces the other stallion to get detox treatment for his Med-X addiction. He performs the detox operation and apparently amputates Wire's forehooves and replaces them as Wire asked him to sarcastically. Doc Romeo knowing Wire will likely use Med-X again instantly, sets up a small party to guilt the stallion whilst pretending to be oblivious. The trio leave Friendship City, getting to know one another a little better as they travel, before stopping by a shopping market, here they scavenge for additional supplies. Romeo is left behind by his two companions, upset at their departure, Romeo reads a journal of a pre-war mare and eventually finds her old pre-war home. Inside he finds a well preserved dress that he wears and some jewelry. He pretends to be another pony entirely, Dawn and claims a large revolver named Macintosh. He also meets a young colt named Four Leaf, looking for his friend. Romeo agrees to help find her. Having found the little filly, Rabbit, Romeo returns to the super market alongside the two children. Soon enough Scorch and Wire return, Wire having an infected cut that needs treatment. Romeo vents a little of his frustration at being left behind on Scorch and threatens to start charging for medical fees for his services. The group now with Four Leaf and Rabbit, leave the super market and make their way to the next destination, they find a group of traders, trapped by a group of ghouls. Romeo tries to reason with the ghouls but is forced to help gun them down when they prove to be hostile. Whilst staying with the traders for a night, Charger, a representative of Friendship City shows up to see how close they are to their objective. He inspects the traders/crimson caravaners and scouts ahead for the group. In the morning, Romeo is convinced, albeit reluctantly to let Rabbit and Four Leaf rid with the Crimson Caravaners until their business is finished at the hospital. Romeo gets injured whilst the trio break into the hospital, fighting off hostile slavers in the process, he guides Wire in treating his injuries before passing out. The next morning, Romeo awakens and begins searching the hospital alongside his companions. After ending up temporarily separated, Romeo and Wire end up on the higher floors held as prisoners by a garrison of Steel Rangers. Romeo uses a StealthBuck he has to lift the lockdown on the hospital, which also lets Charger inside. Romeo treats Wire for injuries he received and also treats Charger's injuries, Charger now revealed to be a cyberpony. Romeo escapes the hospital with Wire, the two end up being captured by Slavers who agree to let the dup speak with their leader in the morning. Relationships Wire - Blue Wire has become Doc Romeo's personal project, aiming to help Wire overcome his long-term drug abuse. Romeo desperately wants to be friends with the experienced thief, but is forced to act cautiously around him, since they do not fully trust each other, Wire actually resentful of Romeo's help at times. Scorch - Romeo has little love for the fire loving mare, believing her to be naught but a crazy pyromaniac initially. He has since developed a rough working relation with her. Four Leaf and Rabbit - Romeo is ver protective of the two foals, given that they are former slaves who barely escaped lives of misery. He is fond of the children's presence, but is willing to put their safety above their company. Traits Appearance Romeo is a blood red, unicorn stallion with a white mane and tail. His cutie mark is a heart wrapped in bandages. He wears a doctor's coat to identify himself as a medic and carries around a pair of saddlebags. Personality Romeo is a cheerful pony to the point of eccentricity. He frequently indulges in sugar apple bombs, eating them almost like mints. He is also sensitive and can be upset by the history of dead wartime ponies or things that remind him of his murky past. Romeo is also a caring individual and aims to keep ponies around him, healthy and happy. Romeo also suffers from cannibalistic urges, causing him to desire pony flesh. Abilities Doc Romeo is an exceptional doctor, well versed in various medical procedures, including detox treatment, burn wounds, infections and internal injuries. He also has knowledge of ministry of morale mental treatments that help ponies cope with problems. Equipment Romeo carries a 10mm pistol and a large revolver named Macintosh. He wears a doctors coat and carries a pair of saddlebags. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (Best Laid Plans)